hujan ( jisung x chenle )
by whiteunoise
Summary: Jisung yang minta dijemput oleh Chenle karena hujan. ( SungLe / ChenSung ; NCT Dream ) ps; ada balasan review untuk 'Hungry' di bawahnya. c:


Hari ini hujan deras banget, mana masih sore lagi. Ditambah petir yang suaranya super duper besar -itu cukup ngebuat Chenle kebangun dari tidur imutnya.

Chenle ngedip. Berusaha ngumpulin nyawanya yang belum kekumpul sempurna. Sesekali tangannya menggaruk rambutnya yang memang udah acak-acakan dan mengucek kedua mata sipitnya, sekalian meriksa ada kotoran apa engga.

Habis itu dia duduk sambil nyender ke tembok di sampingya. Matanya merem lagi, tapi mulutnya kebuka lebar, iya, Chenle nguap. Nguapnya lebar banget, giginya yang belum disikat dari pagi sampai keliatan jelas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya kebuka lagi. Ia ngambil dan nge-cek handphone-nya, siapa tau ada notif dari mama atau babanya atau gegenya. Keningnya mengernyit sambil melihat isi handponenya itu. Huft, nihil, ga ada notif apapun dari mama atau baba atau gegenya. Bahkan dari teman-teman satu grupnya pun gak ada.

Menghela napas panjang, Chenle lalu menyimpan handphonenya sambil menyingkap selimut yang sedari tadi nutupin badannya -dari perut sampai kaki. Habis itu dia berdiri males-malesan.

Udah berdiri, dia habisin limabelas detik buat ngeregangin badannya yang rasanya pegel banget. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, limaㅡ

ㅡlimabelas.

Hhhh.

Ngerasa badannya udah mendingan, dia lalu menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang gak gatel, cuma dia ngerasa kalau tenggorokannya kering. Makannya dia langsung jalan ke dapur sambil ngeliat ke sekeliling.

 _'Sepi banget ini dorm. Kemana yang lain...?'_ Batinnya.

Sesampainya di dapur, Chenle ngambil satu gelas kosong, terus ngebuka kulkas buat ngambil satu botol air dingin. Chenle nuangin air dalam botol itu ke dalam gelas. Sebelum nyimpen botolnya ke kulkas lagi, dia minum dulu, tenggorokannya udah berontak.

 **Glup. Glup. Gup.  
**  
 _Ah, seger_.

Masalah tenggorokan udah teratasi, dia langsung nyimpen botol itu ke dalam kulkas lagi.

Nah, sekarang dia ngerasa badannya lengket banget. Chenle terus nyiumin ketiaknya yang kanan dan kiri.

"Ugh. Asem."

Tuh, Chenle baru inget kalau dia belum mandi dari tadi pagi. Efek liburan nih, maunya males-malesan terus di atas pulau kapuk.

Chenle balik lagi ke kamar, niatnya mau ngambil handuk dia yang ada di lemari. Sekalian ngumpulin niat buat mandi pas lagi dingin banget gini karena hujan. Matanya lagi-lagi ngeliat ke sekeliling dorm.

Sepi.

Bibir Chenle maju dua senti.

' _Kemana, sih, member yang lain?'  
_  
Badannya udah masuk ke dalam kamar, tangannya terus ngambil handuk yang ada di lemari. Kemudian Chenle teringat sesuatu.

Pantes sepi, Chenle baru inget kalau hari ini Renjun dan Mark lagi di gedung SM, sisanya lagi sibuk di sekolah. Makannya sekarang Chenle terlantar sendirian di dorm. Huhu. Chenle jadi meringis sendiri pas udah inget.

Sekarang handuknya udah melingkar di leher Chenle, kakinya juga udah mau masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum bunyi nada dering dari handphone-nya membuat Chenle terpaksa berenti jalan.

Itu nada dering tanda telepon masuk, makannya Chenle jadi urungin niat buat ke kamar mandi dan langsung ngambil handphone-nya buat ngangkat telepon.

Oh, dari Jisung.

"Halㅡ

 _"Lele! Tolong jemput aku!"  
_  
Belum juga selesai ngomong, Jisung udah motong kalimatnya. Chenle mendengus.

"Jemput gimana, 'sih? Lele mau mandi tau!" Bibirnya Chenle maju lagi dua senti.

 _"Gamau tau pokoknya Lele harus jemput aku! Di sini hujan deras banget, sekolah udah sepi lagi."_

"Lho? Emang yang biasa jemput kamu kemana?"

 _"Katanya ban mobilnya bocor, makannya gak bisa jemput."  
_  
"Hhhh. Jisung nyusahin Lele terus! Yaudah, tungguin. Lele mau mandi duㅡ"

 _"Gak usah mandi! Cepetan kesini!"_

 **Bip.  
**  
Tuh, lagi-lagi omongan dia dipotong sama Jisung. Chenle 'kan jadi bete. Mana teleponnya dimatiin lagi.

Sambil mengembungkan pipinya, Chenle buru-buru masuk kamar mandi, terus gosok gigi sama cuci muka, biar gak keliatan kucel banget.

Habis itu dia langsung ngambil mantel tebel sambil nyemprotin perfume. Plus, Chenle langsung pakai sepatu seadanya.

Udah deh, selesai.

Tinggal satu lagi, payung.

Chenle ngubek-ngubek di tempat yang biasanya dipake buat nyimpen payung. Sayangnya payungnya cuma ada satu, gak begitu besar lagi.

Chenle nyoba nyari di tempat lain, tapi tetep aja gak ada.

 _Apa mungkin udah dibawa member lain, ya?  
_  
Menyerah, akhirnya Chenle terpaksa jemput Jisung cuma pake satu payung. Buru-buru dia keluar dorm dan turun ke bawah.

Dilihatnya hujan yang udah gak begitu deras, Chenle menghela napasnya lega. Terus dia langsung ngebuka payungnya sambil jalan cepet ke halte bus.

Pas nyampe dia bisa lihat kalo halte bus lagi sepi, cuma ada satu laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran Taeyong _hyung_ lagi ngedengerin musik dari headsetnya, mungkin juga terlalu asik sama dunianya sendiri.

Gak peduli, Chenle terus nutup payungnya. Sambil nungguin bus yang dateng, dia inget-inget dulu jalan menuju sekolahnya Jisung. Huft, mudah-mudahan dia gak salah, lagian dia udah pernah dua kali ke sekolah Jisung.

Gak berapa lama bus dateng, buru-buru Chenle masuk ke dalam bus yang untungnya masih ada beberapa bangku yang kosong. Langsung aja dia duduk sambil ngeliatin orang di sampingnya.

Chenle meringis, orang di sampingnya keliatan garang banget, mana ototnya gede lagi. Chenle jadi ketakutan sendiri. Jadi dia meluk badannya sendiri sekalian ngurangin rasa dingin.

Untungnya sekolah Jisung deket, makannya gak kerasa kalo ternyata Chenle udah nyampe di halte deket sekolah Jisung. Dia ngeluarin uangnya dan langsung naruh di kotak. Habis itu dia buru-buru turun dari bus sambil ngebuka payungnya.

Chenle jalan pelan-pelan di pinggir jalan raya sambil merhatiin sekekelilingnya.

Ah, itu dia sekolah Jisung.

Sekolah Jisung tepat ada di sebelah kiri Chenle, makannya dia gak usah nyebrang lagi, cuma tinggal jalan beberapa meter terus nyampe, deh.

Chenle jalan sambil menggigil. Dingin banget, serius. Padahal dia udah pake mantel super tebel. Bibirnya juga udah agak pucet. Hhh.

Chenle menghela napas lega pas gerbang sekolah Jisung udah ada tepat di hadapannya. Dia terus celingukan, berusaha nyari Jisung, siapa tau Jisung neduh di deket gerbang.

Dari gerbang, Chenle bisa liat ada orang yang kayak dadah-in dia. Chenle sipitin matanya yang jadi makin sipit buat mastiin siapa orang itu.

Jisung.

Iya, itu Jisung. Lagi diem di pos satpam.

Chenle jadi bersyukur karena setidaknya dia gak perlu jadi anak hilang cuma karena buat nyari Jisung doang.

Makannya Chenle langsung jalan setengah berlari ke dalam dan langsung menghampiri Jisung.

"Le, kok cepet banget?" Itu jalimat Jisung yang menyambutnya pas Chenle nutup payungnya karena udah nyampe di pos satpam.

"Kan Jisung yang nyuruh Lele buat cepet-cepet!" Gerutunya sambil nyubit pelan pinggang Jisung.

"Awwㅡ jangan galak-galak, dong. Nanti imutnya hilang, lho." Balasnya. Tangannya ia gerakan untuk mengusap bekas cubitan Chenle yang terasa sedikit ngilu.

"Bodoamat!" Balasnya lagi. Mulai bete dia. Makannya Jisung langsung meluk Chenle -sebelumnya dia taro dulu payung yang basah itu ke lantai- terus dia gerak-gerakin badannya.

"Jangan ngambek, Lele selalu imut, kok." Ucap Jisung dengan senyuman khas-nya, terus dia ngelepasin pelukannya buat ngeliat wajah Chenle.

"Kamu tuh masih bocah udah berani ngegombal yang lebih tua, ya. Mana gak pernah manggil Lele pake _hyung_ lagi." Bibir Chenle manyun lagi, Jisung jadi gemas sendiri.

Makannya dia langsung narik bibir Chenle dengan tangan kanannya.

Chenle langsung melotot, tanganya menepis tangan Jisung kuat-kuat.

"Ih, Jisung nappeudaaa!" Suara Chenle keras baget, ngalahin suara hujan yang emang udah tinggal rintikan lagi. Tapi tetap saja, Jisung harus nutup telinganya. Habisnya suara Chenle bikin telinga sakit.

Pipi Chenle jadi mengembung lagi, makin bete dia sama Jisung. Tapi Jisung yang melihatnya malah makin gak kuat, gemesih banget, sih!

 **Cup!  
**  
 **Blinks.  
**  
Chenle nge-blank.

Dia cuma bisa ngerasain pipinya yang nempel sama sesuatu yang kenyel.

Beberapa detik kemudian, benda yang kenyel itu menjauh, Chenle lalu lirik pelan-pelan ke arah Jisung sambil memegangi pipinya yang basah.

"Hehehehe."

Udah, Chenle gak kuat. Mukanya udah merah, kayak kepiting rebus.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang." ㅡPak Satpam.

Hhhh.

 **OMAKE.  
**  
"Kayaknya percuma deh Lele ngejemput Jisung." Itu suara Chenle. Dia lagi merhatiin langit yang udah berenti hujan. Cuma kesisa jalan yang basah.

Tangannya memegang payung yang sekali-kali dimainkannya.

"Gak ada yang percuma, kok. Kan Lele di sini juga bisa nemenin aku." Balas Jisung, badannya udah mepet ke Chenle, tangannya juga udah siap buat ngerangkul pinggang si anak lumba-lumba.

"Haish. Mending Lele di dorm, lah. Bisa nonton Dragon Ball." Gerutunya lagi.

"Jangan gitu, sekali-kali Lele harus nemenin aku, jangan Dragon Ball mulu yang di utamain."

Chenle merotasikan bola matanya malas.

"Dasar mulut buaya."

"Mulut buaya gini juga kamu suka, kan?"

"Buat apa suka sama yang punya mulut buaya tapi sisa mukanya kayak ayam."

"Yang penting aku tampan."

"Narsis."

Chenle ngegembungin lagi pipinya, pas banget Jisung lagi ngeliatin Chenle

"Duh, gemesin banget, sih. Jadi mau nyium lagi."

"Boleh. Asalkan di bayar ramyeon."

"Deal?"

"Ok. Deal."

 **Cup!  
**

 **FIN.**

 **Ini apaan coba ya. : "(( maaf aku bikin mereka udah ciuman. Pipi doang sih. Ini juga si Jisung mulutnya manis banget, WKWKWK. : "(( /sungkemin atu-atu/ Maaf juga kalo gaje, habis ini ngetiknya juga bentar banget, tiba-tiba ngelintas di otak aja. HAHAHAHAH.**

 **Btw ayo dong review? Biar makin semangat nulis fanfic ChenSung / SungLe lainnya. /eh ngga. : ((**

 **Oh iya, ini balasan review 'Hungry?' :**

 **Hobi hyung:** Hehe, iya nih, aku sengaja buat Jisung lebih keliatan lebih diwasa dibandingkan Chenle. u _ u 100 buat kamu, ㅋㅋㅋ aku emang buat Chenle jadi uke, soalnya dia terlaku imut buat jadi seme (padahal Jisung juga super kyoot. u _ u ) btw makasih ya udah review! ^ u ^

 **tryss:** Iya, ㅋㅋㅋ. Padahal aslinya dia masih unyuuuu, aku aja yang buaf dia dewasa di sini, hehe. Makasih ya udah review! ^ O ^

 **renjun23:** Senyum sendiri? Awas dikira anu.. (eh) Iya, habisnya aku gemes sama mereka makannya buat fanficnya, ㅋㅋ. Btw makasih ya udah review! = ))

 **Min Milly:** Biarkan mereka menikmati dunianya sendiri. u _ u /eh. ㅋㅋ makasih ya udah review! c:

 **teawhytruck:** Kesemsem gimana tuh? O _ o ㅋㅋ. Iya, makasih ya! Jadi ena dipanggil thor. /eh. Btw makasih juga ya udah review! ^ - ^

 **strwbcrry:** U'r not alone~ /nyanyi/ /woi. : ( aku juga udah suka banget sama couple ini. u _ u btw makasih ya udah review! c;

 **Chevce:** Aku juga suka kamu. /eh. ㅋㅋ makasih ya udah review! n _ n

 **Hana . akira3:** Makasih, aku memang manis. =)) /woy ah. : ( Iya, mereka emang masih pada kecil, tapi hasrat untuk bikin shipperin mereka gak bisa dibendung lagi, huhu. Btw makasih ya udah review! ^_^

 **Taraxakum II:** Iya nih, ㅋㅋㅋ. Di sini Jisung semenya~ soalnya aku ga bisa ngebayangin kalo Chenle jadi seme, habis dia super kyooodh. : Makasih lho ya udah review! =))

 **JeonNa Kim-ssi:** Aku juga falling in love sama kamu! /eh. Sama SungLe maksudnya. u _ u Siapa tuh yang dulu di sukain? /kepo ah. : ( btw makasih ya udah review! ^ - ^

 **rina . p . wardani:** Makasih lho, ya. ㅋㅋㅋ. Makasih juga ya udah review! ^ _ ^

 **Pika WarbenJaegerManJensen:** Wah, kalo aku sih kebalikannya, hehe. :3 Makasih lho ya udah review! ^ O ^

 **babu keluarga lee:** Makasiiii. :3 Iya, ff mereka langka banget. : "( ini aku bikin lagi, ayo baca! /todong. /ggg. Btw makasih ya udah review! n _ n

 **Kakdhwnjsjaiqjxf:** Iya, emang dikit makannya aku bikin lagi, nih. : "( ayo baca lagi, heheh. Makasih ya udah review! c;

 _ **Sekian~ dadah~**_

 _ **/lambai-lambai/**_


End file.
